Dirty Mind
by doujinzii
Summary: Rin/Rei smut based off of this tumblr AU prompt: Person A is thinking sexually graphic or generally odd thoughts and suddenly panics and thinks "If you're a mind reader, cough right now." Person B coughs. Rated M for sexual situations, language, and activities.
1. Chapter 1

So I was browsing my dashboard on tumblr when I came across the lovely prompt mentioned in the summary and all I could think is 'wow, this would be great as a Rin/Rei smut fic!' I figured it would be perfect since my other fic _Chasing Butterflies_ won't hit a smut point until later in the story (plus I'm writing a bit slow). Unlike that fic, this one will contain smut, although that won't be until the second chapter, if my audience thinks I should write one, that is :3 however this one has not been beta'd so please forgive me for any spelling mistakes and errors, I wrote it in a rush when the idea was fresh in my head and I barely read over it (oops :/) but I hope you all enjoy it :)

* * *

**Title:** Dirty Mind  
**Author:** Me  
**Fandom:** Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club  
**Rating:** M for sexual situations, language and activities.  
**Pairing:** Rin/Rei  
**Summary:** Rin/Rei smut based off of this tumblr AU prompt: _Person A is thinking sexually graphic or generally odd thoughts and suddenly panics and thinks "If you're a mind reader, cough right now." Person B coughs.  
_**Disclaimer:** These characters are not mine, and neither is the fandom they are from! All characters belong to their respective owners, I'm just using them to fulfill a plot bunny of mine.

* * *

"C'mon, speedo glasses, keep up or I'll leave you behind!" Rin yelled, still maintaining the same brutal pace he'd had all morning.

"I'm right...I'm right be-haaa-hind you!" Rei replied, only a little out of breath. He shifted gears, picking up speed until he was only a few feet behind Rin.

The redhead felt him approach, and quickly turned around to give him a quick smile before focusing more on the run. Rin missed it, but Rei's face was covered in a full blush, triggered only by the smallest—and sweetest—of smiles.

Now that everything had been resolved after the last relay, the two butterfly-swimmers had gotten pretty close, often going on long runs like this one a few times a week. Rei thought it would be a piece of cake since he was a track star before joining the swimming club, and because of all the working out he had to do to swim, but he soon realized he was wrong. Short sprints he could do—running ten miles without stopping? That was a bit much.

But it was definitely worth it, he decided, because this was valuable time that he got to spend with Rin. It still embarrassed him to think about it, but deep down, he knew he felt more than a friendship with him...wanted more than a friendship with him.

He had come to terms with it a few weeks ago, but just days after that, the dreams started.

The _intense_, _vivid_ dreams that always left him aching for more.

They weren't an everyday occurrence, but they happened often enough for Rei to dread the sticky wetness in his bed the morning after while also anticipating the spent feeling that overcame him. The dreams were so powerful that even briefly thinking of them was enough to send pangs of want to his lower regions.

He shook his head, trying to reign his thoughts back in but failing horribly. He was still keeping up with Rin, but each passing minute he wanted to focus less on running and more on the guy in front him.

'He truly is beautiful...' Rei though wistfully, taking in Rin's form as much as he could. He was wearing his usual jogging suit, paired with the small ponytail in his ruby-red hair that served to turn Rei on even more. He swallowed, suddenly aware of the suffocating heat that seemed to be surrounding his body.

The blue-haired man further gave in to temptation when his eyes not-so-subtly found their way to Rin's toned ass, the object of his desire in his latest dreams. He's always known Rin to be rough around the edges, and because of that, Rin held the dominant position in his dreams, but lately, Rei was the one taking control. He couldn't imagine it happening that way if his dreams ever came to pass, but that didn't stop it from being a major turn-on for him. Just picturing Rin on his back, begging for more, already so close to the edge...

Rei was so caught up in his dirty thoughts that he didn't notice the rock in the middle of the trail, which he tripped over so violently that he fell to the ground.

Rin heard the loud 'thud' and turned around to see what happened. He could only smirk as Rei hastily stood up, rubbing the dirt from his track pants and fixing his glasses.

"Someone's too busy daydreaming I see," Rin said casually, jogging away.

Rei stopped in his tracks, the irony in the other's statement hitting him like a brick. It was so accurate that it was scary, if Rei was honest with himself. _'I guess that's what I get for thinking embarrassing things,_' Rei thought to himself, a small blush dusting his cheeks.

When he saw that Rin was far ahead of him, he ran once more to catch up. After managing to get to Rin's side, he slowed up, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and not just from the exercise. The fact that he fell wasn't enough to phase him, and he could only be thankful that Rin couldn't read his mind.

'_Oh god, that would be horrible,_' Rei though, mortified at the idea. He grew even more uncomfortable when he realized that there would be no way to know if Rin was in fact telepathic. '_I'm being irrational, it's scientifically impossible to read minds_,' he berated. Even as he said that, however, the uneasiness he felt failed to subside. '_There's only one way to find out.'_ Rei reprimanded himself internally for even considering what he was about to do.

He took a deep breath, glanced sideways at Rin and thought, '_If you're a mind reader, cough now_.'

Nothing could have prepared him when Rin coolly cleared his throat.

'_Nope, no way, this goes against logic. It has to be just a __coincidence._'

But Rei couldn't mistake the loud, obnoxious cough that Rin obviously directed towards him.

"R-RIN-SAN?!" Rei choked out, shocked beyond belief.

Rin let out a small chuckle. "Those are some bright ideas you have, Speedo Glasses. To be honest, I always took you as strictly vanilla, but I'm pleasantly surprised."

They both slowed to a stop. Rei's face was covered in the deepest, reddest blush known to man, mouth agape and eyes wide. No amount of words could convey the horror and embarrassment he felt at that moment, standing face to face with the one man he ever wanted that could apparently read minds.

"This...this defies every theory I've ever come across..." Rei whispered, barely able to process everything. "H-How—when did you—how is this even—" he stammered on, never uttering a complete sentence.

Rin took this moment to step closer to Rei, tangling the fingers on his right hand in short, blue hair as he pressed a chaste kiss against Rei's lips.

All of Rei's previous thoughts dissipated, along with the tension he felt before. His hands reached for the redhead's hips, his grip tightening as he felt Rin try to pry his mouth open with his tongue. With one sharp tug of his hair, Rei let out a small gasp, and Rin seized his opportunity.

Their tongues battled for dominance, equally almost, until Rin purposely ground against Rei's crotch, causing the other man to let out a small moan. Rin bit his lip, sucked on it gently and slowly let go. As they separated. they were both breathing heavily, the heat from their activities covering their bodies in a thin sheen of sweat.

Rei was the first to talk. "I have a lot of questions...since you know what I'm thinking, does all this mean that you return my feelings?" he asked tentatively.

Rin rolled his eyes at that one. "What do you think, Speedo Glasses? I wouldn't kiss you if I didn't."

A relieved smile covered Rei's face. He still had a lot to ask, but they wouldn't be able to cover any ground with their respective...problems. He came to a sudden conclusion as he pushed his glasses up and began jogging away.

"Oi, Rei, where are you going?" yelled Rin, a confused look on his face.

The blue-haired man just smirked, jogging backwards as he replied, "My apartment is this way."

He didn't have to tell Rin twice as the redhead swiftly passed him in the trek to the other's apartment, starting an all-out race to handle their 'unfinished business.'

* * *

Ahh, that's a great spot to end the story, don't you think? ;) I wouldn't mind continuing the story for another chapter or two if there's someone who really wants it, so just send in a review! Also any criticisms on my spelling or characterization are always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Oops! I did not mean to take so long uploading the second part of this. I'll keep my AN short so I'll just apologize for the poorly written smut and hope that everyone enjoys it!

* * *

**Title:** Dirty Mind  
**Author:** Me  
**Fandom:** Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club  
**Rating:** M for sexual situations, language and activities.  
**Pairing:** Rin/Rei  
**Summary:** Rin/Rei smut based off of this tumblr AU prompt: _Person A is thinking sexually graphic or generally odd thoughts and suddenly panics and thinks "If you're a mind reader, cough right now." Person B coughs.  
_**Disclaimer:** These characters are not mine, and neither is the fandom they are from! All characters belong to their respective owners, I'm just using them to fulfill a plot bunny of mine.

* * *

The two men were on each other in a heartbeat once they reached Rei's apartment. As the blue-haired man hastily reached in his pocket for his keys, Rin mercilessly nipped and bit his highly sensitive neck, causing him to pant rapidly.

Rei shuffled with the keys for a few seconds, but was finally able to break away from Rin long enough to unlock the door. _'Thank God I live on the first floor,'_ he thought, relieved that they wouldn't have to wrestle each other to get up stairs.

Less than two seconds after Rin closed the door, he pulled Rei close, attacking his lips with his sharp teeth. Rei kissed back with just as much fervor, his hands finding purchase in Rin's hair as he tasted his own blood in his mouth.

"My bad," Rin whispered, no tone of apology clear in his voice. He did moan loudly, however, when Rei boldly grabbed his left ass cheek, roughly groping the flesh there. The redhead bucked his hips once again, and both men inhaled sharply.

Rei was the first to speak again. "We should probably take this to the bedroom, Rin-_chan_," Rei said seductively, making Rin whimper. With one last bite to Rei's lips, Rin followed him through the apartment.

* * *

Rei was thrown to the bed, bouncing lightly as Rin came to hover over him. They were both still fully clothed, but the redhead sought to change that shortly. He quickly shed his shirt, bending down slightly so that he was in front of Rei's clothed erection.

"R-Rin, what are you doing?" Rei questioned, unable to keep his voice level as he felt the other man slide his shirt up his sides.

Once he had flung the article of the clothing on the floor somewhere, Rin made quick work of Rei's track pants, leaving him clad only in his underwear. He thumbed the wet spot at the front, and Rei bit his lip to keep from crying out.

"What does it look like, Rei?" he breathed, now stroking the other's erection. When Rei only grunted in response, Rin deftly tugged his boxer briefs down, freeing the already leaking member.

"Ah, my bad, I forget that you can't read my mind," he said casually, finding the sensitive spot on the underside of Rei's penis that the man was mentally begging him to touch. "If you haven't caught on already," he panted, "I'm about to give you the best head of your life."

Rei groaned, so turned on by Rin's words that he had to take a few seconds to focus on not coming, the need for release intensifying when Rin lowered his mouth on his entire length. He moved back up until just the tip was in his mouth, slowly swirling his tongue and pressing it in the tip of Rei's cock.

"Hnngh, Rin-!" Rei cried, muffling the sound with his hand. This felt so unbelievably good, better than any dream his mind could conjure up. He moved his unused hand to the redhead's locks, tangling his fingers in hair as Rin took in his cock once more, hollowing his cheeks all the while.

Rei could barely think, the only things registering in his mind were the feel of Rin's mouth around him and the small sounds he assumed were his own. _'__God I want more, this feels so good, don't stop—'_

Almost as if Rin read his mind (which, now that he thinks about it, he probably did), the redhead took all of Rei in his mouth. When the blue-haired man could feel the back of Rin's throat rubbing against the tip of his dick, he let out a mangled cry of "I-I'm comi-!" before Rin let up enough to catch his load without choking.

When he came to, Rei was met with a deep, slow kiss from Rin, one that took his breath away. Under normal circumstances, he would've been slightly disgusted because kissing someone and tasting yourself on their lips is generally not a beautiful thing, but he couldn't bring himself to care now that he was with Rin. As they separated, Rin whispered, "Where's the lotion, Rei?"

The sharp-toothed man smirked as the other man's face broke out in a full flush as he realized the implication of his question. Rei fixed his glasses before mumbling, "There's a bottle on the dresser over there." Rin got off the bed, sensually removing his jogging pants much to Rei's embarrassment. Once he was fully naked, he grabbed the bottle and crawled over the bed to perch himself on Rei's legs.

After taking his gaze away from Rin's fully hard erection as the man poured lotion on his fingers, Rei mentally prepared himself. _'I did my research,'_ he thought to himself, '_and lubricated preparation increases sexual gratification by about 83%.'_ He took a deep breath, noting how Rin massaged the lotion between his fingers. _'I heard that it hurts at first, but the result will be worth it.'_ Rin reached down, and Rei closed his eyes, steeling himself for the intrusion.

After a few moments passed, he opened his eyes, confused when he didn't feel anything. Meanwhile, Rin's features were marred with what looked like concentration, his breaths ragged and short. His blush deepened when he heard the redhead moan.

"Who...who said that y-you'd be on the bottom?" he gasped, letting out a loud grunt as he found his own sweet spot.

Rei was speechless. He naturally assumed that Rin would want to take over since he was more aggressive than he was—

"Sex isn't always about—" Rin bit his lip trying to hold back a whimper—"logic and reasoning. And just because I'm taking it up the ass doesn't mean that I won't have any power."

Rin spoke with such authority in his voice that Rei could feel himself getting hard despite having orgasmed just minutes ago. Rin clutched the other's cock in his hand, slowly stroking it back to hardness. When he could hear Rei's thoughts focusing more on reaching his second climax, he knew he was ready.

Rei whined when he let go of his member, but his breath stopped short when Rin's hands braced his chest as he scooted forward. Rin reached one hand behind him, aligning the thick shaft with his hole. He pushed down just enough for the tip to be pressed against his hole, and it took every ounce of Rei's control to not immediately thrust upward.

"Are you ready?" Rin questioned, teasingly using Rei's erection to trace circles around his entrance, while still holding him firmly. Rei gripped his hips hard enough to leave bruises as he ground out, "Please, Rin, just move!"

Rin smirked. "Ask and you shall receive." Without warning, Rin lowered himself completely on the other man's hardness, causing the both of them to grunt at the feeling.

"Fuck-!" Rin frowned as he realized that Rei's girth was bigger than he initally thought, the hot organ stretching him wide. Rei, however, was experiencing so much pleasure from the tight heat surrounding him that he bit his lip and squeezed the base of his dick, trying to hold off the second orgasm that nearly came rushing through. This alone felt so good for him that he didn't want it to be over so quickly.

He recovered quickly, slowly moving his hands back to Rin's hips as he checked to see if the redhead was ready to continue. "Just fucking move already," he hissed, not even waiting for Rei to actually voice the question. The violet-eyed man didn't need to be told twice, his eyes smoldering with lust while he lifted Rin slightly and backed further into the bed. He snapped up quickly, the friction eliciting a load moan from both men.

Rei continued with that rhythm, eventually slowing his movements since Rin began moving and rolling his hips on his own. The sensations were so powerful that he could only moan and whimper, but his thoughts were loud enough. _'God it's so tight,'_ Rin heard him whine, and he clenched his muscles once more in response. He even let out a drawn out moan and fell forwards when Rei managed to find his sweet spot.

Rin held onto Rei tightly, each movement bringing him closer to completion. He latched onto the man's collarbone, suckling gently before biting hard to muffle the sounds he couldn't hold back. Rei nearly yelled, the sudden contact catching him by surprise and making his dick twitch briefly inside Rin. Boldly, he gripped one of Rin's ass cheeks, picking up on his increasingly loud moans as he squeezed the firm flesh and moved faster.

The new position allowed Rin's neglected erection to rub against Rei's toned abs, and he could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge. "Shit, Rei, I-I'm gonna-!" Rin didn't finish his sentence as he came, his walls spasming around Rei and his load spurting forcefully between their stomachs.

He rode out his orgasm as Rei continued to move, the after shocks almost as strong as the first wave. The man penetrating him soon froze as he released his seed inside Rin, the liquid shooting deep inside. They both breathed out deeply, Rei exiting the other man and pulling the sheets over them.

"That was definitely better than any dream I've ever had," Rei said, audibly sated and exhausted from his previous actions.

"Yeah, you're a pretty good fuck," Rin said casually, smirking as Rei blushed at his colorful language.

He pushed up his glasses, stammering as he asked, "Well, since it went so well this time, it would be only natural for us to continue—"

Rin interrupted him with a kiss to his lips. He smiled and said, "You just read my mind."

Both men grinned, Rei removing his glasses and wrapping his arms around Rin as they settled into bed, falling to a deep sleep.

* * *

Gahh I hope that was okay. The next time I post smut, it **will** be only one chapter! I need to stop dragging stuff out so much :/ anyway feel free to check out my other stories if you're interested! Btw, it is so hard to find descriptive words, i.e. 'blue-haired man,' 'redhead,' etc. etc. so I hope I didn't overkill those but I probably did anyway...Oh well XD


End file.
